<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motions by RandomDirt0168</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905524">Motions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDirt0168/pseuds/RandomDirt0168'>RandomDirt0168</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School, On Hiatus, i lowkey probably won't ever finish writing it so excpect an unfinished story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDirt0168/pseuds/RandomDirt0168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanette raced to the bus stop down the busy street. It was her first day at the new school and she almost didn’t make it on the bus. As she sat down, she sighed and continued to listen to her music.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all. This is my first writing project. I have it all outlined and such, just need to write it. I don't know if I'll continue to post more or not since I'm not completely happy with the story and plots. I'll probably edit this if I decide to continue the story. Constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeanette raced to the bus stop down the busy street. It was her first day at the new school and she almost didn’t make it on the bus. As she sat down, she sighed and continued to listen to her music. Her parents were usually busy so they couldn’t drive her to school. But since Jeanette had just moved she hadn’t exactly gotten the bus times or route right. She kept checking her phone to make sure she was on the right bus. The bus wasn’t too crowded, but she could tell it was an older bus, since the cushion on the seat was nonexistent. After about 25 minutes she heard the bus announcing it’s route end. The bus made its way to a park near the school. Once the bus stopped, Jeanette got off and thanked the bus driver. She took a deep breathe in to smell the morning air. Jeanette daunted to the entrance of the school. The trees had no leaves and honestly looked dead, but Jeanette saw the tiny buds growing at the ends of branches. The sidewalk was nicely paved like it had just been redone. She turned off her music when she got closer to the school.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The school had one main building with two wings attached on either side. At least that's what the map Jeanette printed out looked like. Looking up from her neatly folded map, there were teenagers all around the courtyard trickling into school. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if I’ll make any friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why even put myself out there after what happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You lost?” An unfamiliar male voice asked behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh yea, do you know where Room 379 is?” Jeanette said with an energetic tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yep.” Popping the P. “That’s the Science Hall. I’ll take you to it.” He said pointing on the map then gesturing to the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>As they entered the school, Jeanette felt her anxiousness rise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get a Grip.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She yelled at herself trying to psych herself up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just breathe, just act normal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The school hallways were packed with other students. She looked towards the unknown guy. He was pretty tall and he didn’t have bad looks either. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m Peter” He said with confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Jeanette.” She smiled and held out her hand. Peter gave her a quick puzzled look before shrugging it off and shaking her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They continued through a never ending hallway and unfamiliar faces giving Jeanette looks as she walked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez is there something on my face? Was that handshake too forward?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeanette questioned as she wiped her face. She then paused for a moment thinking back to The Incident and continued to walk before anyone noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So did you just move here?” Peter asked. Jeanette snapped her head toward Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yea. I actually lived here a while ago before we moved to California, but now I’m back” Jeanette said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tsk.” Peter glanced towards the side of the hall and put his hand in his pockets. Jeanette frowned a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what year are you in?” She said with an even bigger smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a senior.” Peter grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Jeanette took a hint that this guy didn’t want to talk to her anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for a normal conversation.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two continued to walk in silence until they reached Room 379. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a new school. They shouldn’t know about that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are” He said with an annoyed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Before going inside Jeanette thanked him. Peter mumbled something and he walked away. Jeanette took another deep breath before she opened the door. Jeanette scanned the class room. It was like any regular classroom. It had nice big windows and tables with two seats at each. Some tables had sinks and gas nozzles. She looked for an open seat and was about to sit down when she saw there were assigned seats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once she had found her seat, Jeanette put down her bright Adidas backpack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was with that guy's problem. He was super nice and then he gave me the cold shoulder. It was probably my fault. And just when I thought I found someone to eat lunch with. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeanette slowly looked over to the now person occupied seat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hi, I’m Jeanette.” Jeanette abruptly said. She then put out her hand again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t think I’m weird. Please don't think I'm weird. Why am I even doing this? It was so awkward be- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before Jeanette knew it, the girl next to her reached out and shook her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hi, I’m Daphne!” She said with a perk in her tone. “Oh my god! I love your hair. It’s so long and pretty. What do you use?” She exclaimed. Then proceeded to pick up her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh nothing really. What about you?” Jeanette inquired with another smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The two continued to talk about hair products and clothes for a while. Daphne had long hair as well and was wearing her Cheer leading uniform. Jeanette assumed that Daphne was pretty strong since being on the team. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side, if she even has one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeanette could also tell that she was using her fake voice like when talking to strangers or customers when working a job. She knew from experience.</span>
</p><p><span>“Okay everyone quiet down” The teacher said.</span><em><span> Finally, I thought she would never stop talking.</span></em><span> Jeanette thought to herself after that boring conversation.</span> <span>“I hope you all had a good winter break. And since it is the first day back from break, we won't be having any homework.” Some of the students started clapping and making noise. Jeanette saw the board had the teachers name on it. </span><em><span>So this is Mrs. Evans, huh. </span></em><span>Mrs. Evans gave them a glare and the students became quiet. “But we will be going over what we are going to learn this semester and review from last semester, since we have a transfer student” She happily.</span></p><p><span>Everyone in the class looked towards Jeanette. </span><em><span>Damn why did she have to call me out like this.</span></em><span> Jeanette stood up and said in a cheerful voice, “Hi guys! I’m Jeanette Johnson. I just moved here from California”.</span> <span>Everyone in the class clapped as Jeanette sat back in her chair. “Well thank you for that wonderful introduction. Turn to page 35 and get a ready to take notes” Mrs. Evans said while she turned to the board.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>The day went by in a flash. Luckily (or maybe not), Jeanette had PE class with Daphne and went to eat lunch with her after Biology class. Jeanette met a lot of Daphne’s friends during lunch, but hadn’t memorized any of their names. Jeanette had Physics with Mr. McGee for 3rd and History with Ms. Harris for 4th. The other teachers hadn’t forced her to introduce herself to the rest of the class, but some students noticed that she was new and started talking to her. Jeanette didn’t really like meeting all these new people, since she had met Daphne. It was overwhelming to see so many new faces. After school she waved goodbye to her new “friends” and made way to the bus. While waiting for the bus. Jeanette sat down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I decide to take two science classes?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The bus came to the stop a couple seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jeanette made her way home after getting off the bus. As she entered her front door, she yelled, “I’m home!”, so her parents could hear. In the distance she could hear her parents welcome her home. Jeanette ran upstairs to her room and quickly sat down to review her notes in her backpack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself as she looked at her scribbled notes. Jeanette’s notes were not bad at all, but she didn’t understand any of the stuff on her papers. She sat back and sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I guess that was my first day back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jeanette decided to be early to school the following day. She looked over the class rooms on her map and shoved it back into her backpack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So I have Calculus, Literature, and then Programming. And I guess I have an off period, that's pretty cool, but will I see anyone I know?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeanette thought about her plan for the 4th period for a while until the bell rang and ran to her first class. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nothing really eventful happened during Jeanette’s classes. She took notes. Then wrote down assignments due next class. Repeat for the second period. People were very friendly towards her, which was nice to say the least, but she knew it was all artificial. Lunch, which she sat with Daphne and her group. Jeanette finally got the names of Daphne’s friends. There was Anna or Annabelle, who had the baggy chill vibe going on, but really contrasted her personality (short temper); Taliyah, a part of the Cheer leading team and was really self conscious. And then there was Ellie, who was kind of self absorbed with a dash of entitlement. The four of them just talked about past boyfriends and Cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lunch Jeanette headed towards her Programming class and she could tell something was off. When she walked into class everyone looked towards her with a confused and annoyed look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I have food on my face? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeanette blushed and quickly found her seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is with everyone’s attitude? Maybe I should try to be more outgoing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When another student sat next to Jeanette, she pulled out her hand for a welcoming handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jeanette” She said with a smile and peppy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The student just looked away and shrunk down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I do something wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> For some reason Jeanette was a little offended, even though she knew she wasn’t going to be bestfriends with everyone in her class, it still stung a little knowing that they were avoiding her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess this is what I get.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Class suddenly started and all Jeanette could think about was the aura her classmates were giving off. Class ended after what felt like hours. None of Daphne’s friends or Daphne herself had this off, Jeanette went off to explore more of the school. The hallways weren’t too long after all. Whenever Jeanette found a new area of the school she would look at the room numbers just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Jeanette looked down at her phone and saw that it was 4pm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn. How could I forget the time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeanette's face heated up as she panicked. Her pace went to a speed walk to a jog and suddenly turned into a sprint to find an exit. She couldn’t find one, she was officially lost. She wasn’t horrible with directions, but since her map didn’t have anything labelled, she was kind of stuck. After a bit of wandering, Jeanette gave up and started looking for someone to help her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The bus doesn’t come for another 30 minutes, so I have nothing to worry about…. Right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She texted her parents saying she might be late coming home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later, Jeanette found the art room. She peered in. There was someone painting a bear-like figure. She took a few steps into the classroom to get a better look. The person turned around suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look it’s Miss Popular.” Jeanette saw that it was Peter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course it’s him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Popular? Come on, I’m just a new student” Jeanette waved her hand nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No. I saw you hanging around The Group.” Peter said with a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Group?” Jeanette asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea Daphne and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter then proceeded to do air quotes with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you shouldn’t really judge them,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a hypocrite! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeanette berated herself. “You probably don’t even know them that well.” Jeanette said with a little more dismissive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the </span>
  <em>
    <span>new student</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh” Peter whispered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?!” Jeanette exclaimed and then had gone pale. Realization of what she just said hit her like a bus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. So little Jeanie isn’t afraid of talking back to her peers? I guess I misjudged you.” Peter snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanette then pushed Peter aside before someone would notice her true side. Peter gives a shocked face as she pushes him against the window. “Really Jeanie. Who gives you the right to give me a nickname?” Jeanette loosens her grip and puts her hand on her hips. Peter then shrugged it off with a quiet snicker. “You think this is funny, huh?” Jeanette says with straight eye contact. They stay like that for a while until the art teacher, Mr. Lopez, comes in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter? What are you still doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Mr. Lopez, I was jus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was just showing me around, I got kinda lost” Jeanette cuts him off with her peppy voice and fake smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve got to clean up a bit. You two should head home, it's getting pretty late.” Mr. Lopez says shoo-ing them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Jeanette leave the classroom and Peter gestures down the hallway. They both start walking in silence for a bit. Jeanette was a bit frazzled from putting up that act in front of Mr. Lopez. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did that teacher have to interrupt us? Gosh his eyes…. UGH what AM I even saying. What is going on here, Brain? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeanette then slapped herself. She looked over to Peter and he looked back with a confused face. When they finally reach the entrance of the school, Peter quickly walks to his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks by the way” Jeanette waves her hand and shows him her real smile. Peter looks away and pedals home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jeanette gets home, she tells her parents about her day, including why she was late to dinner. After all the questioning, Jeanette heads to her bedroom and slumps in her office chair at her desk. She dropped her backpack and took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh why did I do that? Now he knows that I put up an act. At least he doesn’t know why. Hopefully he’ll never know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm planning on not continuing or finishing this story of mine. I have the whole story planned out and maybe one day ill finish it. Honestly this story was a way for me to practice my writing skills, but was also a way for me to express some really tough things in my life. But most of those angsty and hurtful memories have passed. Hope you enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Papers started piling up on Jeanette’s desk. Jeanette sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should've gone to school that last month. What was I thinking? No. No. No. I needed that time. But geez is this hard to catch up let alone moving. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There were still boxes around Jeanette’s room. Most of them were open and had some books and picture frames of her family in them. Jeanette was pretty neutral about reading, she didn’t hate it or love it; she just did her reading for school most of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeanie!” She heard her mother yell from the main room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. I’m coming!” She pushed back her hair and rushed downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanette made it downstairs and she swung around the corner. “What’s up?” Jeanette asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother replied while searching for her car keys, “Your mother and I are going to go out for groceries. Need anything?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I don’t think so,” Jeanette thought for a bit, “Yea, I think I’m good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll be back around 4” Jeanette’s mother kisses her on the head and waves goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanette then went back to her desk to start working on homework and other assignments. It wasn't until her parents got home that she stopped working. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was a good couple of hours of work. I am beat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could feel her back punishing her with her bad posture. She started to stretch when a buzzing sound came from Jeanette’s phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Daphne]: hey girl!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wanna study after school on monday???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we’ve got a big bio test on wednesday!!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jeanette quickly read the name of the sender and was visibly confused why Daphne texted her out of the blue. Then looked at the actual content of the text.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn. I completely forgot about that test. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeanette picked up her phone and responded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Jeanette]: yea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sounds good to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>meet in library?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Daphne]: cant waitttt!! see you there(emoji)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>How can someone be so excited to study? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeanette was put off by all the emojis. She shook her head and went on with her day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Days Later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Monday came faster than Jeanette anticipated. She spent her Saturday and Sunday doing homework and chores. Jeanette could see that Daphne was really trying in Biology today. Maybe it was because they were hanging out later today. Daphne wasn't much of an antsy person, but today she kept rapidly tapping her foot throughout class. During PE, Daphne finished the mile before most of the kids in the class. At lunch, Daphne couldn’t stop talking, which was normal on its own, but she was annoying Annabelle, Tayliah, and Ellie. Jeanette could see that Daphne was in her own world. Jeanette laughs a bit. The other girls walk away and leave Daphne and Jeanette by themselves at the table. For the rest of lunch Jeanette just listens to Daphne babble about Biology and Chemistry.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jeanette went to Physics and History after that and made small talk with her classmates about clothes and how hard moving is. Her classmates gave her pity and offered to help her with homework, but she knew they still didn’t like her because she was associated with Daphne and her friends. Jeanette declined saying that it’s her fault for not getting the concepts with a very fake smile. Some more touches on her shoulder and hugs came from some classmates. The school bell rang. She waved goodbye to her artificial friends. Then she slipped out of class and started speed walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanette wasn’t particularly enthusiastic to hang out with Daphne, but seeing her be ten times more excited than a kid going to Disney world, Jeanette couldn’t stand her up. Anyways, Jeanette needed to study for that Biology test. When Jeanette started to head for the library, she saw a flyer for the Art Club. “Join The Art Club Today! Room 147! We are always welcoming new students and meet twice a week on Tues/Thrus!”. The poster was cyan and violet and had a couple of pictures of some art students with their paintings. Jeanette squinted at the bottom of the poster. “Sponsored by Mr. Lopez, huh” Jeanette said aloud. Before Jeanette could look at the names of the seniors in the club, Daphne tugged on her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Daphne said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Jeanette replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked into the library. Jeanette hadn't actually been into the library yet. There were shelves all over filled with books, like any normal library. There were a lot of tables with seats near the windows which were visible from the entrance of the library. Jeanette and Daphne sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they got out their papers, Jeanette asked “Hey have you done the study guide?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. It was pretty easy.” Daphne said joyfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am kind of confused on like all of it?” Jeanette said as she squeaked out a question. She wasn’t really confused about it, but since she had been doing a lot of extra work to understand Biology class; she might as well see what Daphne knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea,” Daphne scooted closer to Jeanette to see the question more, “That concept is pretty tricky, but to be honest I think the study guide doesn’t even help that much anyways. Like they don’t even have the confusing details on the study guide. I’m not trying to be rude to Mrs. Evans, but some of this stuff is kinda easy. Like food webs. What are we 5th grade?” Daphne said with her hand in the air. She started rambling about chromosomes and rna. After about 30 seconds, Daphne paused from her lecture about chemical reactions in the ocean, because somehow she had gotten to that topic which wasn’t really Biology anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” Daphne took a long pause with a frown, “Um… what I meant to say is that we should create our own study guide since the one Mrs. Evans gave us could be improved” She said quietly, moving away from Jeanette. They went over the past couple of weeks of notes and created a study guide together. Jeanette was surprised that Daphne did most of the work. Daphne wasn’t bossy or intrusive or anything, she was more quiet and stiff. She clearly knew more about Biology. Jeanette thought about why Daphne became less expressive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess we are more similar than I thought. Maybe it’s the stress? She does spend a lot of time on school work even though Cheer hasn’t even started yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeanette says as she remembers all the texts that Daphne has an excuse not to hang out. Interestingly enough, Daphne started to talk about how Cheer is starting and she starts complaining about waking up earlier and staying at school more. Daphne’s mood had lifted or so Jeanette thought. She could tell Daphne had an energetic tone when she spoke about Cheer.They soon finished the study guide and printed two copies, one for each of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> After finishing the study guide, they left the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a ride home?” Daphne asked, getting her keys out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you don’t need to do that,” Jeanette waves her hand in dismay. “I like taking the bus, I can get my steps in anyways” Jeanette smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I saying? Of course I would love to get a ride home. I don’t want to bother her anyways. She seems like she was in a bad mood.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeanette's thoughts surround her for a while, but before she knows it Daphne comes up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll see you later!” Daphne hugs Jeanette tightly and runs off to the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanette starts to walk outside the school and pauses to turn back around. Before she goes back to the art poster she can hear Daphne talking to someone on the phone by the entrance of the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! I told you about this. And we were just- okay. Yes. I know! Yes, sorry. Yes, maim…. Okay, I’m coming home now. See you soon… Love you too…” Daphne walks away with a defeated tone. Jeanette looks away and wonders if Daphne will be okay. But then Jeanette grips her arm tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes back to the art poster she saw on the notice board and lets go of her arm. She takes a closer look again and points to Peter's name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter Willson-O'Reilly. Maybe it’s not the same Peter. Hopefully. If it is though, maybe it won’t be so bad. At least it will be something to do to de stress after all this school work. He doesn’t seem to like me though. But I can be kinda real with him. I don’t have to put up this stupid act. But maybe I should just let everything stay the same way and focus on school more. That way it will be predictable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeanette ponders whether she should join the club on her way home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanette walks through her front door and takes out her phone to pause her up beat playlist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home!” She says, sounding exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home” Her parents say. “How was your day?” One of her mom’s asks, while the other one goes back to work on her laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fine. Tiring though I had a long nonstop shift at the hospital. Who did you eat lunch with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just Daphne and her friends” Jeanette said as she slumped down in a dining room chair joining her mothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanette’s mom stopped typing and faced Jeanette, “You know Daphne’s friends are your friend’s too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…. They just don’t seem like people I would want to hang out with” Jeanette said knowing that she kind of is like those other girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least you know what type of girls they are this time” Jeanette’s other mother mumbled and went back to typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth and you know it, Carol!” Jeanette’s mother slammed on the table and twisted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moms it's okay, it’s been a while and I know what I did was bad, so can we just drop it? Jeanette weakly said and held her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanette slowly walked outside and grabbed her coat and shoes. She sat on the front porch for a while. She thought about going back inside. Jeanette got her phone out and texted her parents that she was going out for a while. Jeanette wandered for a while. She looked at the houses in her neighborhood. Most of them were large and had a nice front yard, even if all the trees and grass were dead. She thought a bit to go back to her house, but the two were probably still talking; maybe even arguing. Jeanette decided to visit the park near the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while to get to the park, since the buses weren’t running. The scenery slowly changed into a more crowded building from a suburban neighborhood. Once Jeanette got to the park near the school, she found a very cold bench. Jeanette sat down and slumped back into it. She zipped up her black coat some more and readjusted her Uggs. Jeanette started to look at the sky and the very few stars she could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Stranger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s you.” Jeanette said a bit annoyed too and shot up to a more straight position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeanette fixes her hair while Peter approaches closer with his hands in his pockets. “What are you doing out here?” Peter inquires. Peter was wearing a green jacket with a worn out shirt and black pants. He also had worn out black converse sneakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I just thought it would be nice to get some fresh air” Jeanette says as she smiles wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rolls his eyes, “Yea sure”. Peter then proceeds to sit down next to Jeanette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What it’s the truth” Jeanette says annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… if i’m being honest.. You don’t have to act all fake.” Peter says while making direct eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of have to do”, Jeanette whispers. But before Peter could say anything Jeanette blurts out, “SO what are you doing out here, it’s pretty late”. Jeanette then quickly looks away in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I also thought it would be nice to get some fresh air, long day you know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea definitely” Jeanette says with a big sign and relaxes into the cold bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As cars passed by, they sat there for a bit and just looked at the stars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I should join the club. It seems like mom’s are still trying to figure out that whole situation. Can’t blame them, they are total opposites when it comes to things like that. Hopefully it will give them time to sort things out on their own. </span>
  </em>
  <b>I should go out more often. It’s a nice night.</b>
  <span> Peter ruffles his hair. </span>
  <b>I just don’t understand why she’s so fake with me. She seems like she’s holding back. Whatever. You're just going to get hurt again dude. </b>
  <span>They couldn’t see too many stars and most of them were pretty dim. Jeanette looks towards Peter to see if he’s still there. She can see a call come up on his phone, but he ignores it. She can also hear Peter sigh and shift to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty late so… I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you later” Peter says while putting his hands back in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea it is getting pretty late”, Jeanette pushes herself up from the bench, “I’ll see you later”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya” Peter waves as he walks away about 10 feet. “Oh yea! I think I’m going to join the Art Club! I saw your name on a flyer!” Jeanette then cups her hands around her mouth and yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I guess I’ll see her after school. Hmph. Didn’t take her to be a creative type.</b>
  <span> Peter walks down a busy street until he hits the apartment complex a couple blocks from the park. As Peter opens the apartment door he is bombarded with a bunch of questions from his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been mister, it’s almost 12!?” Peter’s mom asks with her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just walking around and sat at the park” Peter responds while walking past his mother into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jen, don’t bother the boy. He’s probably seeing his lady friend” Peter’s dad says while wiggling his eyebrows in a dining room chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick! Don’t encourage him!” Peter’s mom turns over to face the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine”, Peter’s dad says with a big laugh filling up the room. “He’s a young man! Don’t mind your mother. So when are we going to meet your girlfriend” Patrick gets up from the chair and puts his arm over his son’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ugh. Why are they bringing this up again? It's been like the 5th time this week. </b>
  <span>“I’m heading up to my room” Peter pushes off his Dad’s arm and runs upstairs, stomping. </span>
  <b>Oh shoot! Charlie and Lewis.</b>
  <span> On the last set of steps, Peter turns his running into a normal pace. He slowly goes down a hall and closes the door, trying to find that perfect speed where the door doesn’t creek or slam shut. Peter flops on his bed and stares at the ceiling until he falls asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>